Valentines Day
by MusicalPhantasy
Summary: A cute fluffy one-shot about Percy and Annabeth on Valentines Day. Future Fic.


**Valentine's Day**

**Hey, everyone! Guess what! I'm back! So, Valentine's Day had been deleted, but if whoever did it thinks that upsets me, they've never met me. I was going to revise it anyway, so they made my job easier. So, flamers, do your worst. You only make my story more popular. And provide fire to make cookies for my good reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: Silly children! Since when have I ever owned PJO? If only, if only…**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V.**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I waited for the beeping to stop, but a full minute later, and it was still going. I groaned and rolled over to hit the alarm. I reached, but only felt fabric under my hand.

_That's weird_, I thought as I sat up. _Annabeth usually hits the alarm before it can even wake me up._

_Annabeth._ The name hit me with the force of a train. Where was Annabeth? She was usually right beside me in bed.

I tried not to panic as I looked around. There had to be a logical explanation. Maybe she had taken the kids out. Maybe she went to make breakfast. Nothing horrible could have happened.

Even as I said it, I didn't believe it. We were demi-gods. Horrible things happening were regular for us. I mean, even our wedding had been wrecked. Who was to say nothing bad had happened to Annabeth. After all, I was a heavy sleeper.

I threw the covers from over my legs and grabbed Riptide. Slipping on my shoes, I crept downstairs. On the last two or three steps, I stopped. I could hear indistinct talking coming from the kitchen.

I cautiously edged towards the kitchen, sword at the ready. Whatever monster it was in there, if it was clever enough to steal Annabeth from bed, this was a monster that I had to be prepared for. I began to count to three in my head.

_One…two…three!_

On three I charged into the kitchen. The monster was too quick for me, though. It sidestepped, and I ran smack into the kitchen counter.

"Dad, are you okay? You scared me half to death!" the monster said. Except… this monster sounded like my daughter, Mi'Kayla.

"Mi'Kayla? What in the world…? Where's Annabeth?"

"Dad, did you hit your head… again? It's Sunday. Mom goes to work early, remember? Dad? Luke, get an ice pack!"

"No, I'm good, Mi'Kayla," I said, finally looking up at my daughter. Her resemblance to her mother was unbelievable. Sometimes I looked at her and saw 13-year-old Annabeth.

Mi'Kayla had the same curly blonde hair, the same grey eyes, and the same aura around her that screamed, "Don't mess with me!" The only thing that they didn't have in common was that Mi'Kayla wasn't into architecture. She was more of an author. She ran though pens and paper almost as fast as she did through the practice dummies at camp.

"You sure, dad? You hit your head pretty hard," the voice of my only son came from my left. I looked up, and sure enough, Luke had his hand on the handle of the refrigerator.

"Yeah, Luke. It's fine. Really," I said, looking at Luke.

At 10-year-old, he had dark brown hair, which Annabeth said was a mixture of blonde and black. He had my sea green eyes, and my untamable hair. He wasn't a genius, like Annabeth and Mi'Kayla, but he was smart in his own way. Annabeth said that he reminded her so much of me, even if we weren't identical.

"Daddy," a high-pitched voice said from the opposite side of the room, "guess what day it is!"

I turned to Annabeth and I's youngest daughter, Annabelle.

She had my black hair, but it was in princess curls like Annabeth's. She had large grey eyes, and she had an aura that made everyone around her love her. It was becoming evident that Annabelle was an average student; She wasn't extraordinary in school, like Mi'Kayla, but she didn't completely hate it like Luke did.

"Um… Sunday?" I said, confused.

Mi'Kayla gave me an exasperated look. Luke's eyes were the size of saucers, and Annabelle made a faint squeaking sound.

"Di immortales, dad! Mom is going to kill you! How could you forget?" Mi'Kayla said, shaking her head. She paced back and forth fiddling her hands like she did when she was nervous.

"Forget what? Why am I going to die?" I asked.

"Oh my gods of Olympus, he really forgot! This is bad, this is really, bad!" Luke said, holding on to the counter for support.

"What? What is it?"

"Daddy forgot! Daddy really forgot! Bad daddy! How could you forget?" Annabelle yelled, adding to the murmurs and hysterics Luke and Mi'Kayla were already causing.

"Dear gods, what day is it? What is going on? Tell me!" I said, screaming over the noise.

That did it. Everyone stopped in their tracks. Luke and Annabelle's heads snapped towards me. Mi'Kayla's pacing was slowing, but it didn't stop for a few seconds. She slowly raised her head. She looked me dead in the eye as she whispered, "Today is Valentine's Day."

Almost any other sentence would have been perfectly acceptable. Valentine's Day, though? Not so much. Annabeth had been my Valentine since we were 16. Or, at least, officially. We had always been there for each other on Valentine's Day. We used to joke about how it was a stupid holiday, but when we started dating, we finally understood what made the Aphrodite kids squeal and try to get couples together.

"Kids, I'm going to need your help. Who's in?"

"I want to! I do! Me!" Annabelle cried, jumping from the counter.

"I don't want to see my dad disemboweled. I'm in!" Luke said, righting himself from his rather overdramatic hunched-over-mourning pose.

"Now I see what mom was talking about when she said always fixing other peoples mistakes. I guess I'll help." Mi'Kayla said, shaking her head. I decided to ignore her comment.

"Okay guys! We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I arrived home after my shift ended. I was anxious to get home, to see if he remembered. It was vital that he remembered. It was a tradition between us. Hopefully he didn't forget.

I walked into the house and was met with… silence.

My first thought was _monster_. I was about to pull out my dagger, when I noticed it. The piece of paper sitting on the couch. I picked it up and read it.

Dear Annabeth,

Come meet the kids and I on the beach.

~Percy

What was going on? Why was Percy on the beach with the kids?

I picked up my car keys, got in my car, and wondered just what I was getting myself into.

I pulled up at the bottom of the hill at Camp Half-Blood. Making sure to keep the doors locked and take my keys (because of an unfortunate incident that happen last time we forgot), I ran up the hill.

I made it to the top of the hill. I look over at the fleece and Peleus the Dragon.

"Hey, Peleus. How you doing?" I quickly gave the dragon a scratch behind his ears before walking past Thalia's pine and into camp. I marched straight to the big house, where Chiron was waiting along with Mi'Kayla, Luke, and Annabelle.

"What's going on? What in the world of demi-gods and monsters is going on?" I asked, looking at everyone.

"I believe Percy is waiting for you on the beach." Chiron replied, a gleam in his eyes.

"He remembered? He actually remembered? Well I'll be…" I said, going into a daze. It had taken him year after year, but he finally remembered.

"Kids, be good. I'm going to go see your father," I called behind me, already racing toward the beach. As I ran, I passed the cabins that I had spent my whole life around. After the Giant war, the camp was repaired, and I think it was doing better than ever before.

Finally, I arrived at the beach. I saw a figure standing far away, looking into the surf.

"Percy!" I yelled, hoping he would look up. Instead, he raised his hands and began to move his fingers as if he were instructing a symphony. As he did, the water made out the letters he was forming.

Happy Valentines Day, Wise Girl!

I looked at the message, a since of confusion washing over me, followed by dread. I slowly made my way over to Percy.

"Happy Valentines Day, Annabeth. I- the kids and I made a picnic. What do you think?" Percy asked expectantly.

I looked at my feet. I felt so ashamed.

"Wise girl? What's wrong? Don't you like it? Oh, gods, you hate it, don't you. I could have-" Percy began to ramble worriedly, but I held up my hand to stop him.

"Percy, I love it. I just feel so horrible. How could I forget such a special occasion? I thought you had- Wait. So this surprise. It's not for what I thought it would be for, is it?"

"What did _you_ think this was for?"

"Oh my gods, Percy! Today's the last day to schedule for our yearly cruise. The one we both love going on, because it's on our wedding anniversary?" Now Percy looked ashamed.

"I completely forgot. I guess we're even."

"No, we aren't. I'm going to get us reservations at that new restaurant? The one that has an under-the-sea theme? Then we'll be even." I said, reaching up and kissing him on the head.

"I'm guessing it went well, dad?" Mi'Kayla's voice came from behind us.

We turned and grinned at her, Luke and Annabelle.

"What were we thinking, Annabeth? We have the only presents we'll ever need right in front of us," Percy said, opening his arms for the kids to join us. They ran up and hugged us. I've never felt like we had the perfect family, but I would have killed to have a picture of the happiness on my husband's and children's faces.

* * *

**So… what'd you think? Like? Love? Hate? Whatever. R&R. I know this is way better than the original. Good luck trying to get this one deleted! First three people to review the secret joke I put in gets a shout out. HappyorSmiling, DramaQueen1649, and little-fox25, as well as CookieEatin'Ninja and SeargentCatFiSh, you may not give away the secret joke!**

**Ciao, for now,**

**LTM**


End file.
